For You
by Psychopathic Liar
Summary: Maybe if he would be replaced, then maybe that replacement wouldn't be as twisted and mad as him. If it was for her, then he'd gladly sacrifice himself, just so that she'd be in no harm.


**"For You"**

_Written On: MM/DD/YY: 10/25/14_

_Written By: Psychopathic Liar (Haru/Yoru/Sei/Seiji)_

|| So uhm. yeah this is one short drabble I wrote in Tumblr, and so I decided to post it here cus why not? XDD anyways I know this is liek crappy or idk but hope ya like it! Ace though, kinda OOC or idk but :v welp ||

-o-

Ace thought the soldiers how to wield a sword properly, in battle or in defense. He was good at teaching actually, and the faceless got what he said. And soon after a time period or two passed, they ended their session. The faceless saluted to the Knight and left to go to where they are ordered to by the Prime Minister to continue their work. The Knight was left on the field while holding his sword. He placed his sword back to where it was before and shoved his hands inside the pockets of his red coat. Thinking that maybe it's time his usual happy-happy expression turned into a cold and serious one, the face he always has when his second job starts. He left the Heart castle territory and went through the woods. Going deeper and deeper, he could hear it. He was getting nearer the Clock tower, but then again. He was Directionally Challenged. He turned to the left instead of right, which meant he will be taking a longer time. ⠀

Thirty-two time periods passed by when finally he arrived in front of the Clock Tower. He was wearing his brown bloody cloak since the stains couldn't be washed off anymore. There he met up with a Frowning Julius, "Where have you been Ace? You haven't had your job for several time loops already." He said quite angrily. "Hahah! Sorry about that Julius, I was busy at the Hearts Castle, ya know the Queen and the Prime Minister!" He said as he grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. The Clock maker simply shook his head as he spoke again, "Anyways, you shouldn't collect any clocks for this night, a lot of faceless came carrying a lot of broken clocks. Just go to Alice, since she'll all be alone inside the Tower, I'll be going to town to buy something, I don't want to bother her since she had done quite a lot already." Julius simply stated as he left the brunette knight and went straight to Town. The knight simply smiled and whispered, "Roger That…" ⠀

He went inside the clock tower and went to Alice's room. Slowly walking there, he could hear the echoes of his steps. Wrapping his hand around the door knob he turned it and pushed the door open slightly. He gave a small wicked smirk as he entered the room. "Well hello there dear Alice…" The girl looked at him with delight. She was overjoyed that finally the brunette knight had come. "Ah! Ace it's been so long! Why haven't you visited for about I don't know? Several time loops?" The Knight didn't answer. He simply walked up to the girl and then smiled, "You don't belong here… You should go back to your world…" He whispered. But then again, it would hurt everyone in Wonderland, for they all have fallen for the Precious Girl. He took out his gun and aimed it at her heart. His gun was for far distance so it was a good thing he was quite far away and the room was spacious anyways. "Ace…" —- "Then again, if I kill you now… I wouldn't be able to hear you beating heart…"

**"****I'll just kill myself"**

Alice was relieved by the fact that she wasn't going to killed but once the Knave of Hearts said that she immediately ran up to him but too late Ace had shot himself already multiple times. "Ace…? Ace… Ace…! Wake up…!" She shouted with a broken voice as she had her arms wrapped around the shoulders of the fallen Knight. Her warm tears escaping her innocent teal blue eyes. She shook him and tried to wake him up for the man was still breathing, "Alice, there's no point of me chasing you, my twisted mind, my jealous heart. There's no point of me getting jealous over you when I have no right. The only way to stop my madness, and for you to be at peace is for me to be gone and replaced… good bye Alice, I want to say how much I hate you… how much I love you as well… It may sound nothing, but I love you in a way I do… confusing isn't it huh?" he said as he chuckled as he coughed up blood.

Taking a deep breath, he smiled weakly as he had a bloody had caress the cheeks of the terrified girl, cupping her cheek he leaned up and kissed her lightly, ignoring the fact he was bloody and had blood on her. He smiled once more and there he closed his eyes and never woke up once more.

If it was for Alice, he'd do it. It was for Alice, for her own good. At least, once the replacement is there, he wouldn't be as horrible as him. Maybe he could take care of Alice better. Maybe—-

- E N D -

-o-

|| So what do ya think? XD leave a review~ w ||


End file.
